The Renesmee Diarys
by Jasper and me 4 eva
Summary: This is Renesmee trying to cope with life and Jacob but thigs go wrong after her so called 6th / 16th birthday. SEROUIS MATTER: don' read if your under the age of 13! And Look out for The Renesmee Diarys 2 xx R
1. Birthday

Renesmee

_I haven't posted in a while but that's because I've been reading other peoples story's and I had absolutely no ideas bout what i could write. I've also been quite ill so plz R&R. P.s sorry but it does drag on a bit to start with but keep with it. _

_Renesmee's POV_

I awoke to hot sun light streaming through my bedroom window. My sheets stuck to my bare skin. My hair was greasy with my sweat after another sleepless night. The heat made me uncomfortable. I peeled my sheets from my body and stretched to the ceiling. I heard all of my bones click and creak. That must have been one of the most horrible of dreams. I shook my head to try and shake out the dream. I just need to forget about it. I mean it's not really going to happen. If anybody knew what was going to happen it would be Alice not me. I'm not the fortune teller of this family. I rolled over to my left, thinking I had more room but fell out on to the cold wooden panelling. I heard a deep throat laughing at me. I always knew that laugh even if he was in Tim-buc-too! Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

'That's not funny.' I sighed as I tried to untangle myself from the duvet that was attacking me.

'Well I thought it was very funny. Let me help you.' Jacob said, still chuckling.

'I can do it myself!' I was going to be stubborn. I just had to put my arm through there and then get that from around my ankle and done. 'See I did it... Whoa!' I shouted as I moved forward and slipped on the corner of the duvet. Jacob caught me.

'Sure you can.' He smiled. I stuck my tongue out like a little girl, but to him and the others; I _was_ a little girl. Only 5 years old but 15 in appearance and mind. I straightened myself up and hugged Jacob puling him close to me. He wrapped his big long arms round my body and I felt so warm and comfortable. He was my safe harbour. I loved him so much and nothing was going to change that. I sighed and pulled away.

'I have to get changed.' I said pushing against his muscular chest. He squeezed me tightly and then let go.

'Do you want me to help you?' Jake asked blushing. It was hard to see against his skin but you can always tell because he goes shy and he looks very cute when he's shy.

'I wouldn't mind but I think dad would have something to say about that. Don't you?' I asked giving him a stern look. He sighed.

'Yeah.' He kissed me on the forehead then turned to leave the room, 'Oh, before I forget; Alice told me to tell you to wear the clothing in the box under your bed. I'll be in the living room waiting for you.' Jake winked then left my room, closing the door behind him. I slowly removed my PJ's and underwear before grabbing a towel form the wardrobe and wrapping it round my body. I went to the bathroom for a shower. When I was inside, I locked the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I was actually grateful for Jacob's imprinting otherwise I wouldn't have anyone. Yes my face was beautiful even with my now dark blonde short hair and red rosy lips against my pale skin, but it was my body. My legs so fat I always need them covered and my bulged tummy that means I always wear baggie clothes. I am slightly on the large side (so much so my PE teacher asked if I was pregnant!) but mom says that's normal for a girl at this age because of hormones and that I will become my thin figure again soon after my body has finally changed into a women. I can't wait to be thin again and size eight. Right now though I'm sized 14/16. I sighed and got into the shower and let the nice cool water flow over my back and smooth out my hair. I relaxed. It was calming in the shower. I could let my mind trail and be free from troubles. There was only one thing that never left my mind no matter where I was. Jacob. So calm, kind, sweet, warm, cute, sexy, um... I mean good looking. Either way I loved him. Time was going past quickly. I had to turn the shower off and get out. I wrapped my towel tightly round my body and walked back to my room. I looked down the hall way and saw Jake watching the television. I leaned against the wall and just watched him. So peaceful.

I was back in my room by now and I had dried my body completely. My hair was dry and I pulled the box out from under my bed. Inside was a beautiful full-length dress. It was a light pink and was so wonderful. It looked like something designer. I couldn't wear a bra with this on because it was a boob-tube. I hope Auntie Alice checked it was alright for me to wear this with dad first. I pulled it on and by the looks of things she brought it for a special occasion. So in that case I curled my hair and put in the tiara Auntie Roise had given me. I put on some natural make-up and the high heels that was also in the box then walked out to Jacob.

'What do you think?' I asked twirling round so he could see all angles.

'Beautiful. Like always.' Jake said. He grabbed my arm and pulled it round his neck. He bent in to give me a kiss on the lips. I put my other arm into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. He placed me back down and broke the kiss looking into my eyes. He caught a stray hair and wrapped it round my ear back into place.

'We got to get to the house. I better carry you so you don't get your dress dirty.' Jake said. He pulled me on to his back and sprinted out of the house. I loved the feel of the wind in my hair.

_Alice's POV_

I could hear them approaching they were so close now.

'Okay everybody there just round the corner. HIDE!' I said. We all got into our hiding places just as I heard Jacob placing Renesmee down onto the concrete out side.

'After you.' He said. I heard her push the door open and that was our queue to spring!

'HAPPY BIRTDAY!!!!!!!' We all shouted together.

_Renesmee's POV_

'What? !' I asked stunned. I was taken aback. How could they! I could feel the anger across my face! They promised never to celebrate my birthday because of the circumstances! I looked round. The banner in the corner had a big number 6 on it. The table in the corner had the cake on and there were some presents on the other table. Alice must have done all the decorating. The line of roses wrapped down the banister of the stair case. There were pink balloons everywhere! I hated it! I rounded on Jacob.

'You knew!' I shouted at him. The room no longer had happiness but tension and anxiousness. I was guessing Jasper was too stunned to use his powers. Jake looked worried and scared. I turned back round to stare at my family. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Mom and Dad. All of them were traitors.

'What's wrong honey?' Mom asked me moving to hold me in her arms. I pushed her away. She stumbled back into the presents and knocked them onto the floor.

'How could you! I told you to never give me a birthday party or celebration! I'm 16 anyway! 16! Not bloody 6! I hate all of you!' I screamed at the top of my voice. I ran over to the table where the cake stood and crushed it under my fist. I looked at the looks on their faces. Sorrow, sadness and hurtful. I looked straight at my grandmother and I didn't like the look on her face. Tear less cries and heartbroken. I covered my face in my hands and ran form the house and to the cottage.

_I don't think it was really that good but it's only the first chapter. PLz R&R_


	2. After Shock

_This is a bit of mixed up chapter. So go with it! I keep changing POV's so it may be a bit confusing. It also seems that there's a lot of waiting around but all these POV's are happening at the same time so there's no waiting/standing around, really. R&R please. :P_

_Jacob's POV_

Watching my beloved Renesmee run away with tears in her eyes like that made me feel real bad. Out of all of us, I was probably the one who let her down the most. I understood how she felt about her birthdays the most because knowing her real age hurt me, too. Knowing that I was truly only in love with a six year old made me cringe and Bella and Edward sick. At first Paul said I was a pervert! Even Quill but he could hardly talk imprinting on Claire. Anyway, I wasn't going to leave Nessie in this state. I had to be there for her. I moved the up-turned table aside and ran after her.

_Bella's POV_

I didn't understand; completely anyway. I understand on some level. I was like my Renesmee about my birthdays too. I didn't want anyone to buy me presents, especially Edward and the others. They had already given me the best present in the world. There love and acceptance as family, even before me and lovely, beautiful Edward were married. But this was also very different. Renesmee wasn't accepting who she was and what she was. She's still only a kid. A venerable kid. Jacob raced past without a backwards glance. After her I presumed. I would give them a while then follow, with the others and apologise. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me on my forehead.

_Edward's POV_

I felt ashamed of myself. I never wanted to see Renesmee cry. It was hard enough when Bella use to but Renesmee is, kind of worse. Worse because she was part of both of us. A beautiful creation made by Bella and me. Nothing more special, more important than her. I felt sorry for Jasper right now. All this negative feeling and he's also too depressed and confused to change the mood with his weird changey-moody-thingy-ma-bobby.

_Renesmee, _I heard someone think. Jacob. He raced past and followed after Nessie. Bella had tear less sobs and so I pulled her close to my chest. Close to my body. She turned her face into my chest. I blocked out Rosalie's thoughts. She's so self-centred. _It's us who should be apologising not her, Rosalie!_

_Jasper's POV_

The feeling radiating around me was truly too much to bear, but I honestly couldn't do anything about it. I was so wrapped up in my own bewilderment. I felt heartbrokenness and depression strongly from Esme and darling Alice. Esme was so sweet and caring and loving she suddenly felt so bad and deserted I don't think she even knew that Carlisle was hugging her from one side and Emmett from the other. Alice, well, Alice will be, well, um, Alice. She thought Renesmee would be at least a little appreciate and considerate meaning as Alice has no memory of her life as a human. I reached out my hand and took hold of hers.

_Alice's POV_

What did I do? Was it the cake? Did I get that wrong? Or was it the decorations? I don't understand why she's so upset about her birthday! I only wanted to make my favourite, well, only niece happy and I messed up! Big time, too. Oh, Renesmee. I'm so sorry. I hope you're alright. If only I could see what was going on. I hated being blind from you. I felt a warm and lovely hand on mine. Jasper. My wonderful, Jasper.

_Emmett's POV_

(Why do you want my POV! I'm too confused to say anything. Carry on to the next. Oh wait, It's okay.)

Renesmee's face was the worst face I've ever seen. I think even worse than when I see Rosalie's face when I try to seduce her with hand puppets (to all fellow men, not a good move). I saw Rosalie's face and although I loved her dearly, I didn't want to comfort her because she didn't look like she needed comforting. All she seemed to be worried about is the mess. Trust her! That's what Esme or Alice was worried about (or Monica of the TV soap 'Friends'!). I intended on comforting Esme as by the looks of things she really needed it.

_Rosalie's POV_

This has gone really badly. Renesmee should be happy! I never got a birthday and she didn't even open her really cool presents. If she doesn't come back and apologise for her actions then I'm going to take the gift Alice has given her. And look at all this mess she's caused! She's going to have to clean it up because I'm not going to. Defiantly not!

_Carlisle's POV_

Renesmee needs to learn that's there's no way to escape this! She's only 6 years old and I feel very sorry for her but I'm so grateful for her being born. I've learnt do much and our family couldn't be happier. But we all have to understand that Renesmee has strong feelings and we need to respect that. Firstly we need to give her time and that's why Jacob's running after her. Stupid fleabag, puppy, doggie mutt! (I know it's not normally Carlisle to be the one to thing this but it's just that I couldn't help slipping that comment in!) Secondly we need to clean up then we can go apologise.

_Esme's POV_

My darling, Renesmee. I'm so sorry. I don't like seeing you cry. I love you and I want to protect you from anything nasty and cruel and things that make you cry in this world but at this moment, I'm the one to have made you cry and I'm so sorry, Renesmee. Please forgive me. Forgive us all.

_Edward's POV_

Rosalie was the one to break the silence. 'Let's get this cleared up. Then we can get that dog to bring her back here and apologise for the mess she caused.' Rosalie started collecting the presents that were scattered all over the floor. I felt my anger erupting and I hissed and growled at her.

'How dare you, Rose! We are the ones to apologise. You're so self-centred! Why don't you think of someone else's feelings for a change? You horrible BITCH!' I yelled at her straining against Bella's hands that kept me from ripping her head off. She was stunned and taken aback. So was everyone else. I couldn't take it anymore I needed fresh air.

'Come on, Bells. I need to get away from that,' I pointed a harsh sharp finger at Rosalie, 'for a while.' I said. She didn't object. Where we were going I didn't know but anywhere away from here seemed like a good idea to me.

_Alice's POV_

Edward was taking Bella to see Renee for a few days. Rosalie was so hurt she was planning on taking her and Emmett on a couple holiday from tomorrow.

'What do you see, honey?' Jasper asked me, pulling me away from my visions.

'I'll see you when you get back, Rosalie, Emmett. We need to clear it up.' I said.

'On it.' Esme called from behind. Her and Carlisle almost had it all cleaned up already.

'Where am I going?' Emmett asked.

'Away on a holiday for a few days with Rosalie till things calm down.' I told him. He nodded. Rosalie was at the bottom of the stairs with two suite cases already packed. She grabbed Emmett's hand and the disappeared to the carriage and zoomed off. Esme was done and she slumped onto the sofa with Carlisle. Jasper pulled me to the chair in the opposite corner and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me. I just hopped Jacob would help Renesmee see sense.

_Jacob's POV_

I heard rummaging from the cottage. I sound like Renesmee was doing something. She was still crying. She abruptly stopped. I guessed she heard me. I reached the cottage door and walked in.

'Go away!' Renesmee yelled.

'And a nice welcome to you too!' I said trying to lighten the mood. I heard her bedroom door slam and so I went their first. I knocked gently on the door, 'Please honey, let me in. I still think of you as a sixteen year old. Does that matter?'

'Too late, Jake.' She replied and I heard even more sobs.

'Did you know everyone's sorry? Rosalie and Emmett have left for a few days and so have your mom and dad. Esme's heartbroken and Alice feels terrible and you can't start to imagine how bad I feel.' I told her pushing the door open she was crossed legged on her bed with a fully packed suite case and one half packed.

'Jacob?' She whispered looking up at me as I came in. I ran straight to her and sat on the bed pulling her into my lap. I didn't mind her tears that were soaking my shirt, 'I love you, and please don't ever forget that. But I can't stay where I'm treated as a child for the rest of my life.'

'What do you mean and why have you packed your bags? Are we going somewhere?' I asked still quieting her sobs and whipping away her tears.

'I am, Jake. Without you and the others. I'm leaving'

_Sorry it was a bit long but I hope you enjoyed it. It's a cliff hanger (my teacher say's I'm good at them, yay!) Will Renesmee really leave without Jacob. Hmm-mmm. I don't know myself yet but I'll post really soon, Promise. R&R! XP_


	3. Sorry, I love you

_The next chapter has arrived. Even if not many people read it I'm still gonna post! Here we go:_

_Renesmee's POV_

'What? ! You can't leave.' Jake protested. His face was twisted in pain and sorrow. I put my hand to his cheek.

'I'm sorry, Jake. I love you and please never forget that. But if you love me please let me go.' I pleaded, stoking his face from his temple to his jaw.

'But what will I do without you?' He asked. A single tear escaped down his cheek so I wiped it away.

'You'll find something. I must go. Please don't follow me.' I whispered as my tears also started to flow over. I started to stand. He let me go but as soon as I started to open my bedroom door he surprised me by grabbing me from behind and holding on tightly. I leaned my head backwards to rest it on his shoulder.

'Where are you going and will you ever come back?' He asked letting his tears fall onto my other shoulder that his head rested on. I didn't care.

'I can't tell you where I'm going and I don't know whether I'll ever come back.' I replied slowly. If I didn't go now, I don't think my heart wouldn't take the breaking, 'Please let me go, Jake.' I sniffled.

'Never.' He replied. He spun me round so I faced him. He didn't give me any chance to drag in a breath; his lips were already crushing mine. I couldn't stay angry with him or upset or even tell him to stop. When he kissed me all trail of thought went. His lips were soft and warm on mine. I threw my hand around his neck and thrust my hands into his hair, tugging and pulling him to me. A moan escaped from his throat and his tongue traced my lips. It felt so good. I opened my mouth just slightly but he noticed straight away and thrust his tongue straight into my mouth. It made me melt. It was so incredible. He's never kissed me like this before. He dragged me back wards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He pulled his mouth away from mine only to whisper in my ear, 'I'll never let you go. Where ever you go, I go. That's a promise.' Before I could say no and leave to spare me from the heart ache he was kissing me again and fell back on the bed taking me with him. I could feel all of him underneath my body. I was scared I would crush him. He pulled away from my lips to kiss my neck. He left trails there as he kissed just above the neck of my shirt that I changed into once I ripped the dress off, that's now in shreds in the bin. He moved his hands from my face to my shoulders and dragged them all the way down to my waist and kept them there, while still kissing my shirt line. I had a feeling he was trying to tell me something. I let a moan come through my lips. That seemed to encourage him. He put his hands under my shirt so they touched my stomach. I only just realised what he wanted.

'Please don't. It'll make it harder to leave.' I protested moving my hands from his hair to his hands to stop him. He looked back up at my face. I could feel the pained expression there upon my face. He put his mouth to my ear.

'I won't hurt you but if you're going to leave, this is you going away present. I know you don't except presents but please. For both of us.' He said, tears in his voice.

'I can't let you.' I replied.

'Please, Renesmee. Please.' He pleaded. I gave in with a groan. I closed my eyes and felt him smile. This was going to be easier to appreciate it better with my eyes closed. He moved his hands up to my chest. He rested his hands lightly on my breasts. He kissed me again. It was hard to remember how old he was compared to me and that I shouldn't really be letting this happen. He pulled my shirt up over my head. He returned to kissing my neck. He licked me from my ear lobe, down my jaw and back to my mouth. I searched his body with my hands. I found the bottom of his shirt and pulled that off. I marvelled at his six pack. I moved my hands up and down his chest. It was rock hard. He started to reach round my back to undo my bra. I froze and I knew he felt me freeze because his hands stopped.

'What's wrong?' He asked, concerned.

'Please don't. I'm not ready and I got to go.' I whispered against his chest. He moved his hands from round my back and put one on either of my hips. I was crying. I pushed away from him. He let me go. I picked my shirt up from off the floor. I pulled it on over my head. I grabbed my bags and was about to run from the room if only I didn't see the look on Jake's face. That look alone broke my heart. I dropped my bags and walked to him. I placed both my hands on either side of his face. I made sure he was looking at me before I spoke, 'I'm so sorry, Jake. This hurts me so badly. Please wait for me.' I kissed his mouth. He didn't kiss me back and I didn't expect him to. I looked into his eyes. He stared back at me with the same loneliness and depression. I kissed his forehead then, grabbing my bags, ran from the house, my family, my beloved, my whole life.

_Jacob's POV_

I still couldn't believe I just let her go. I need her. My heart felt empty without her near. My veins without blood, my life without a meaning. I needed her but she wanted me to let her go. I fell back onto her bed and started crying, harshly and violently. It shook my body. Just then Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle came bursting into the room.

'Where's Renesmee! ?' Alice demanded, screaming at me.

'Gone.' I choked out between cries.

'Gone! Where?' She screamed again, coming up right into my face. I didn't answer so she grabbed my shoulders and shook me, harder than she meant to because I felt my bones cracking. So I gave it her straight.

'I don't know!' I yelled, 'I don't know, Alice. All I know is that she's somewhere where were not.' I started to calm down, 'And that makes her happy.' I pushed at Alice so she would stop shaking me. Alice let go and moved back to stand with her remaining family. I sat up on the corner of the bed. Alice was pulled along with Esme into the living room by Carlisle. Jasper came and sat next to me.

'Um... I know it's not my buissness but if you love her shouldn't you be their with her?' He asked.

'No.' I replied harshly, 'She told me not to follow. If I truly loved her she said not to follow and as my final promise to her I'll keep it.'

'I respect that but just think. If she's in a strange place with her beauty don't you think someone will try it on with her? You have been imprinted and that was by Renesmee. For your sake and hers, follow her.' Jasper said. He rubbed my shoulder for a second then left.

It finally clicked.

_I know I promised you, Renesmee, but; I'm not letting you go without a fight. Please forgive me. I coming for you. _

_Ta-darrrr! What do you think? I'll try and post quickly but I won't post until I get at least 5 reviews. So if you really like my stories please review so I can have the encouragement to continue. :P_


	4. Don't go without me!

_Thanks to everyone who kept reading. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Not very well. This is chapter 4: Don't leave without me! R&R but please don't read if your under the age of thirteen. _

_Renesmee's POV_

As I ran, the wind stung my eyes. It made them water even more than they already were. I was on the edge of town, waiting for the bus to arrive. I could only see the odd person walking down the street but no one took much notice of me. I still couldn't believe I was leaving everything I had behind me. I buried my face in my hands. _Let it out, _I thought, _let it all out._ It was a cold night. I should have got my warmer jacket on. The wind was blowing my hair all over the place, putting it in tangles and knots. The ground started shaking. Earthquake? I put my hand on the bus stop sign to steady myself. The earthquake was harsh and shook the ground violently.

'Renesmee!'

What? Did someone same my name. I tried to see through my blurred vision and if only the earth would stop moving. There. I could see a figure running towards me with two large bags on each arm. It was a man. But how did he know me and who was he. He called my name again and there was mistaking the sound of his voice. He reached me then and pulled me into his arms. Jacob.

'You're shivering!' Jake commented, 'Here.' He pulled off his own jacket and wrapped it tightly round my body. He pulled me into another bear hug.

'Why are you here?' I asked through sobs. I was the one shaking and with his body as my own personal body heater, the shivers slowed and calmed.

'You're not going without me and that's final. We'll start over but don't ever leave me again.' He said. There were droplets of water on my head. Was it starting to rain? No. Jake was crying and his tears fell onto my head. But I didn't care. Jake was here.

'I love you, Jake.' I whispered.

'Not as much as I love you.' He replied.

'Impossible.' I told him, hugging him closer to my body. I was finally able to stop shivering. Enough to realise that I told him not to follow me if he truly loved me.

'If you love me more than I love you, why did you follow me?' I asked stepping back. He let go of me but grabbed hold of my hands, dropping his bags on the pavement.

'I followed you because although I knew you asked me not to follow you I would rather you hated me than not come with you. I'd rather follow you while you screwed my life up, get married to another man and have his child than never see you again.' He replied. He stroked my cheek removing my tears. Two headlights flashed ahead of me.

'Well then now I know how much I love you will you please understand that the only child I would ever want to carry and will carry will be yours?' I said.

Jacob looked into my eyes. I looked into his and for that one moment we forgot all about the world around us. I stepped towards him and pulled on his chin so his head was bent towards mine. I stood onto my tiptoes and put my lips to his. They were soft, warm and there belonged to Jake. _My_ Jake and no one else's. The bus driver had to beep his horn twice before he got our attention. We climbed onto the bus and headed off.

'Where to?' The bus driver asked.

'The airport.' I replied. Me and Jacob went to the back of the bus. We sat together, our hands entwined and with his other free hand he placed on my knee. I was embarrassed and nervous. My skin burned where his hand touched and I felt bolts of energy flow through my veins. I placed my other hand on top of his that was on my leg. We turned to face each other. He placed his lips slowly and gently on to mine. He closed his eyes as mine did. He opened his mouth and his tongue wiped across my bottom lip. Then he hand his teeth thug on them. It felt weird but I didn't refuse. A few of the other passengers turned to look at us but I didn't really notice them. Only Jacob. He as everywhere. In my heart, my veins, my mind, everywhere. He returned to licking my lips. I wanted to touch his tongue with mine. I open my mouth and his tongue slipped into my mouth. He ran his tongue along my teeth and then over the top of my tongue. I lifted my tongue and then pushed past his so I could lick along his teeth, too. It was actually quite pleasant. Then I had a thought struck me and before I could even control what I was doing, my hand that was over his on my leg, started to push his hand further up my leg. I was wearing my favourite mini skirt so his hand was burning my bare flesh. I moved his hand to half way up my leg. I removed my hand and placed it on his chest but his hand didn't stop. He reached under my skirt and I felt his finger tips tracing along my panties line. I knew I should stop him but for some reason I just didn't want to. My breathing became uneven and he tugged gently on my knickers. I had to control my thoughts and stop him. I pushed away and we looked into each other's eyes. Jake only just realised there were others on the bus but still he didn't remove his hand from where it lay on the very top of my leg. I whispered in his ear.

'We'll have a full inspection when we get away and in a hotel.' I said. I heard a low pitched groan in his throat which made me laugh. I tugged on his arm and he removed his hand.

_Jacob's POV_

That's the furthest I've got to Renesmee's body, and all my insides were tingling. We finally reached the airport and I carried the heaviest bags while Nessie took the lightest. We brought tickets to go to Ireland. I knew that even though Dad, mom, Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be leaving to go somewhere they'd never go to Ireland. We had to wait till morning until we could go so booked a night at the hotel around the corner.

'Are you ready to do some inspecting?' Nessie asked me.

I nodded eagerly and this seemed to amuse her. I loved seeing her smile and laugh.

_Renesmee's POV_

We got to our hotel room at about 10 o'clock. Jake looked excited and so was I but to be honest, I was also dreading it. I was so nervous and Jake was going to be my first. I wondered if he has ever done it before. He carried all the bags to the room and placed them in the corner. He lifted me up and carried me to the large king sized bed in the middle to the bedroom. He put me down.

'What do you want to do first?' He asked, licking his lips which only made my smile wider.

'I need a shower to start with.' I admitted.

'I'll help you.' He replied. He grabbed two towels from the cupboard and then placed them on the bed next to where I sat. He took both my wrists and lifted them above my head. He pulled my shirt off and then I pulled of his. He pulled me off the bed and turned me round so my back was to his face. Jake moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck. He licked my neck and my down my back until he was at my bra strap. He used his teeth to carefully undo it. I started to pull it off from the front but his hands stopped mine. He twirled me back round so I faced him. He put his head in the middle and with his mouth pulled my bra off. He looked at _them_ and licked his lips. I put one of my hands behind his head and pulled his face to them. He sucked gently on both before I pushed him away. I slid my hand from his head down his chest and to the top of his jeans. I unbuttoned them then, keeling in front of him, I used my teeth to remove them. It was hard but not impossible. Then when I straightened my heart leapt as I knew what was left to discover. He went down onto his knees and lifted my left leg over his shoulder. He ran his hand up my legs and took hold of the top of my knickers. He placed my leg back down and I couldn't see his head as it was underneath my skirt. I felt him slowly pull my knickers down my legs. I was shaking. He stopped and placed a hand on my bum and brought myself closer to him. Mine closer to his face. I felt his breath on me and I was warm. He continued to pull my pants down. When they were halfway down my thighs he used his mouth to pull them down to my ankles. I couldn't help but moan with pleasure and anxiousness. He stood up then and his face was serious. I took hold of the top of his boxers and ands started to pull them down. He stopped me. I was puzzled.

'Use your...your... t...teeth.' He stammered. He was nervous too then. I did as he asked with a little smile. I knelt and took hold with my teeth. I slowly pulled them down. I want to close my eyes but they wouldn't. And then I saw it. My heart leapt and I seemed to feel myself swell with pleasure. My stomach was twisting in knots. I pulled them right to his ankles and he stepped out of them. I was about to stand but he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to his. I froze in shock but my lips had other ideas. They kissed it. My hands wrapped round his bum and I pulled him closer. He groaned and moaned and I did to. I whispered his name against him. He then let my straighten. I looked into his eyes. All I could see was that he wanted me. I pushed me back wards onto the bed. With one hand, he put both my hands above my head and took hold of both my wrists. With the other he moved it up my legs and grabbed hold of me in between. I gasped in pleasure. Jake thought otherwise and started to remove his hand. I couldn't use my hands to grab his and thrust it back up there so I opened my legs wider and said, 'Don't stop.' He smiled and then reached up again. His time he gently took hold. He moved his hand round and round then smiled at me. He let go of my wrists and put his other hand up. He used his hands to move my legs further apart.

'Lift your skirt, Nessie.' He whispered his voice shaking. I did and then he kissed me. He kissed me there and I was so lost. He nibbled slightly bur it didn't hurt. He moved his tongue out slightly and started to lick me. It felt so good.

'Why are you crying?' Jake asked after I got dressed again. No don't worry we didn't go all the way. If only I could stop crying!

'You really want to know?' I asked.

'Yes.' Jake replied.

'Fine. I'll tell you. I'm crying because....'

_Find out next time! I know it's a bit rude but all the books I've read has this in it so I wanted to give it a go. Please don't think badly of me. This is the only chapter with it in. R&R please. _


	5. Marry me

_This is chapter 5! Thanks for all ur reviews. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Been going thru some rough times. Any way this is why Renesmee is crying:_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

'Why are you crying?' Jake asked after I got dressed again. No don't worry we didn't go all the way. If only I could stop crying!

'You really want to know?' I asked.

'Yes.' Jake replied.

'Fine. I'll tell you. I'm crying because of the thing's we'll never have. We'll never be able to have children and we'll never be able to stay together. I'll live forever but soon you'll die Jake and I won't be able to live without you. ' I whispered.

Jake was dressed too by this point. He pulled me into his arms, 'We will have kids, Nessie. But you're right. I will die but you can't end your life like that just for me. Bella will need you and so will Edward. Think about Charlie and the others. They'll need you.' He told me.

'Yes I know that, but _I'll _need _you._' I said. He laughed slightly.

'Why won't we be able to have kids, Nessie?' Jacob asked after a while.

'Well... vampires and shape shifters are enemies. I know I'm only half vampire but if we had a kid, he or she will be a ¼ human, ¼ vampire and a half werewolf! That's just murder!' I proclaimed.

He sighed. I think he finally understood. Neither of us could speak so we just stood there together, embraced. I loved Jake so much and I hope it was the same for him.

'I understand. That would be murder for the child. But I still want to have children.' He whispered into my ear.

'Then you need to find yourself a woman who can because I am not able.' I told him. I cried harder and so he hugged me tighter.

'Shush, Nessie, I won't be without you and you're the only one that I would want to be inside of. Please understand that. When I say I still want to have children I mean we could just adopt.' He told me. I didn't pass my mind about adoption. I suppose we could but; then that child would have to be in on the secrets then the only life for the child would be either becomes a Vampire or die. I wouldn't put a child through that.

'We can' do that Jake.' I told him. He sighed heavily. There wasn't much we could say so we just stood.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I was surprised at how much my chest hurt when Nessie said we couldn't have children. Did this mean that I wanted her to have my child? _My_ child. The thought of her, me and our never-going-to-happen child made me warm and happy. Now I feel cold and desperate. We were stood in the same spot for the last 10 minutes and my legs are now starting to go numb.

'Come on. Let's go to a pub and eat.' I suggested.

'Okay, let's' Renesmee replied.

***************************

After Nessie had redone her makeup and got dressed into a sexy little black mini dress, we hit the town. We found a friendly looking pub called '_The Night's Bite'. _We laughed at the name (guess why). Inside was warm and an average family pub. A kid's play area in the corner which we both swiftly avoided. The bar counter was long and had a lot of empty bar stools. The waiter came and took a _lot_ of notice in Renesmee. My blood was starting to boil.

'A table for two?' He asked.

'Yes please.' Renesmee replied. He showed us the way to a small area which was deserted apart from a family with a new born child. It didn't take long for tears to start swelling in Nessie's eyes. While the waiter was facing a way, with my hand that was entwined with hers, I rubbed away her tears.

'Is this table okay?' He asked. I was about to answer, asking to move when Renesmee interrupted.

'Perfect thank you.'

The waiter walked away and I pulled out a chair for Nessie to sit in. Once she was seated, I sat opposite and took her hands in mine.

'We could have moved.' I told her, making a circular pattern on her hands.

'I know. It's just that I didn't want to be a hassle.' She said. It was so like her.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I picked up my menu and looked through. I was making sure Jake couldn't see that I was steeling glances at the beautiful baby over his shoulder. It looked so small and fragile. I was never like that. I grew too quick to have been so small and innocent. People always say that the one thing that can never be replaced is a childhood. Mine can never be replaced because I never had one. I felt my tears again but Jake already saw and wiped them away again.

'Thank you.' I whispered so quietly. I hoped he heard. Just then the waiter returned.

'Are you ready to order?' He asked. Jake motioned for me to say first.

'I'll have a J2O and the spinach and mushroom pie.' I said.

'And for you, sir?'

'The same.' Jake said. Once he left I leaned forward against the table and put my hands either side of his face. Jake put his on top of mine.

'I love you, Jake.' I told him.

'I love you, too.' He said. He also leaned over the table. When our lips touched, it wasn't like the others. His lips were tight, careful and not as soft and passionate as I was use to. I opened my mouth and licked across his bottom lip. Usually when I do this he opens his mouth and our tongues will meet but he kept his mouth tightly shut. It hurt and silent tears rolled down my cheeks again. He pulled away, wiped away my tears then leant back into his chair away from me. That made my chest hurt even more. What was wrong?

*************************************

When we got back to the hotel, I confronted him.

'What's wrong?' I asked him as he hung his jacket up.

'Nothing.' He lied.

'Yes there is Jacob Black.' I said.

'I was just preparing myself for something that's all. I was thinking.' He told me.

'About what?'

'Well, before I reached you at the bus stop the day you were about to take off; I went to a shop first and brought something for you and I was thinking about the right time to show it to you.'

'Is now the right time?'

'Maybe. I know we can't have kids, but;' Jake started to go onto one knee at my feet. He pulled a small black velvet box from his jeans and lifted the lid. Inside was a small diamond ring. It shone brightly and was so memorizing. 'I'll always love you and I want to make sure that you'll never be with anyone except me. So, Renesmee Callie Cullen will do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?'

I was too stunned to reply.

'So what's your answer?'

I always thought I would know the answer if this day ever came but right now I wasn't so sure.

'Renesmee?'

That's when I fainted.

_Ohhh another cliff hanger! Please review. I don't think this was as good but tell me what you think. Thanks! :P_


	6. Mrs Renesmee Jacob Black?

_Chapter 6. thanks 4 all your reviews. I'll try not to do a cliff hanger this time, then again I might be evil and do a cliff hanger. Mwahahahah! Anyway; enjoy!_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

'Renesmee? Please open your eyes! Oh my god, please honey open your eyes.' I heard Jake begging in my ear, 'Please open your eyes! Please, Renesmee, please.' There was a droplet on m cheek. Were we outside then? Was it raining? A heartbroken sob trembled next to my ear. Jake was crying. I wanted to open my eyes, my mouth and tell him my answer but I couldn't find them. They both stayed wounded tight. I could feel his breath in my ear and it was irritating but I couldn't tell him to stop. His lips brushed along my cheek bone and more of his tear drops rolled off his face and onto mine. His hands were clamped down on mine. I tried to move my fingers and tell him I was okay but they wouldn't. There was a ringing in the corner and Jake pulled away from me.

_Don't go, _I thought, _stay with me, Jake, Please. Don't ever leave me. I want you forever! My answer is... my answer is..._

'Hello?' I heard Jake say down the phone. I strained my ears to listen harder. There was a mumbling at the other end, 'Yes, yes. Yeah she's not responding...I asked her to marry me....No she fainted before she told me....yes I'll get the first train back...are they back...Emmett and Rosalie?...Okay see you in a while.' Then Jacob disconnected the call.

I felt him put a hand over my heart and then sat down next to me to whisper in my ear, 'Renesmee? We're going home to forks so Carlisle can check you over. Bella and Edward are back at home and so are Uncle Emmett and Untie Rosie. I don't know if you can hear me but Nessie; even if you say no, I'll still love you and nothing's going to change that.' His voice broke a few times. He brushed his lips on mine and again they were cold, tight and worried. He pulled away and took his hand away from my heart to lay his head over my heart. He put one hand on my tummy and the other on my left hand. His breath was warm and it went through the caps in my dress, blowing over my breasts. He started to get up and pull away and I tried moving my hand again. This time it worked and it shocked him.

'Renesmee? Can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand.' He told my franticly. I did. 'Can you talk to me? If so squeeze my hand once if not twice.' I tried to talk but my mouth would not open so I squeezed his hand twice.

'Okay, darling. I'm not going far I'm just going to pack our bags. Were going home. How long have you been able to hear me? If ever since you fainted squeeze my hand once.' I squeezed once. His breath caught in his mouth. He knew that It meat I heard him on the phone, his confession and absolutely everything. He pulled away and I let go of his hand. I heard him rushing around.

After a while he came back and told me he was finished. He picked me up into his mighty grasp. He kissed me again. This time it was the perfect kisses I loved. Soft, warm and lovely. He pulled away and my eyes opened. I saw his face and saw the redness in his eyes, from where he cried. I felt strong and my arms automatically pulled myself closer to him.

'Nessie!' Jacob cried. He hugged me tightly back, 'You've opened your eyes! Can you talk? Speak to me.' He mumbled against my neck.

I opened my mouth and the words all came tumbling out, 'Yes! Jacob Black! My answer is yes! I will marry you; I will do you the honour of becoming your bride. I'll love you forever, Jacob.' I pulled back to look into his eyes. At first it was shocked then it mirrored my own happiness. His face broke into a huge grin. There were tears in his face. Hopefully tears of happiness.

'Really! You'll be Mrs Jacob Black?' He asked.

'Yes, yes, YES!' I screamed. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him franticly. Our tongues moved over one another's. I broke away and we looked lovingly into each other's eyes. He put me onto the floor and went back down onto one knee. He got out the ring and took it out of the velvet box. He took hold of my left hand and slid it into place on my forth finger. He stood up and now we were both crying, but they were only tears of happiness. He pulled me into one of his big hugs and we just stood there, wrapped up in each other's love.

'Are we still going home?' He asked.

'Yes,' I said, 'I can't wait to tell them the good news.'

*********************************************************

When we got home, Jake insisted on carrying all the bags. Alice was perched on the porch.

'Untie Alice!' I cried. I ran straight to her and she jumped down. We hugged tightly and she kissed me on the cheek. She pulled back and she looked down at my left hand. She threw and accusing looks at Jacob then a loving look at me.

'Congratulations!' She cried. Just then the rest of the family came running out the house.

'What's the meaning of this?!' Daddy shouted at me.

'Dad, mom, Untie Rosie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, Grandma Esme and Granddad Carlisle? I am no longer going to be Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I am now Mrs. Renesmee Jacob Carlie Black.' I proclaimed happily.

'That's great!' Emmett and Jasper said.

'Congrats' Rosie, Esme and Carlisle said together.

'Are you sure honey?' Mom asked gliding down to me.

'Positive.' I replied.

'Then congratulations'! My little girl is all grown up!' She pulled me tightly into my her arms.

'You really okay with it?

'Yes. Jacob, you better take good care of her, understand?'

'I will, Bells' Jake said.

We all turned to look at my father's reaction. His face was very angry.

'Fine do whatever you want but I will not support you.' He said.

'Dad! Please don't do that! I love you both and I want you to walk me down the aisle.' I pleaded with him. I ran up to where he stood and threw my arms round him. He sighed then put his round me and kissed the top of my head.

'Okay, I was just testing how much you love him and you honestly do. I walk u down the aisle. Alice, get plans ready for the wedding next week. I want to have the marriage ceremony quickly so he won't change his mind, okay.'

'Thanks dad.' I said.

'And don't worry, Edward. I won't change my mind.'

'Good.' He replied.

_I was nice and didn't do a cliff hanger. I wanted to be nice for a change but next time I might not be so generous. Review please. I won't do next chapter till I get 5 new reviews!_


	7. Wedding

_I didn't get many new reviews ____ I only posted cus I got nothing better to do at home and plus I like writing. Enjoy for anyone who has stuck with me and my story. I love you all._

_**Renesmee's POV**_

The smell of roses and violets and honey suckle was tickling my nose. It was a wonderful smell but too much. Well; Alice will be Alice! Rosalie's music made its way outside of the church where I stood with Dad, mom and Claire, (Jake promised Quill, Claire could be a bridesmaid). My dress flowed effortlessly around my figure and the veil was over my face. Alice was strict on this and that Jake could through it over my head when the minister pronounces "I now declare you husband and wife". I sighed. It was to perfect. Everything was just how I wanted it to be. I heard Claire whining behind. I suppressed a giggle. Claire was actually over two years older than me but she is a normal _human_ child and has the brain, personality and body of a 5 year old. It made me feel strange inside and I couldn't explain how that feeling felt.

'Ready?' Mom asked me, handing me my bouquet.

'I think so.' I replied. I looked into her eyes and saw the tearless tears she was holding back. Mom lifted the veil and gave me a peck on the cheek. I turned to dad. He had no facial expression.

'Dad?' I asked, slightly worried, 'It'll be okay, I promise.' I turned so we were face to face. I moved the veil out the way, stood on my tiptoes and kissed my father's cheek.

He relaxed and took my hand. He didn't smile, or look angry as I expected. He looked dead. He didn't speak to me. My dad had always been difficult but today of all days I thought he would be the slightest bit happy for me.

'I am happy for you.' Dad said, obviously reading my mind, 'It's just difficult for me to let you go. Especially to that mongrel.'

'Oh, dad' I sighed. I kissed his hand that was firmly holding mine. Then he also gave me a kiss on the cheek. He pulled my arm through his and started to lead me forward.

_**Jake's POV**_

I couldn't wait to see, Renesmee. I couldn't believe it. I was getting married. To Renesmee! I sighed trying to calm myself but my jaw was aching form smiling so much.

'Good luck, son' Dad came over in his wheel chair with Charlie pushing it.

'Thanks dad.' I replied.

'You look after my grandchild and don't you even think about giving me great-grand children at my age, you got it' Charlie said.

'Yes sir!' I smiled. I and dad have always said that the swans were like family to us and now, through two marriages, we finally were. Alice started shushing and then I knew she was just round the corner. Dad stood (sat) on my left and all my family (including my wolf brothers) sat on the left side while Renesmee's sat on the right. On the front row was Alice, Jasper, Emmett (Rosalie was at the piano), Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee with a space for Bella when she came in. Then the door opened and in came the most beautiful living creature to ever walk the planet. Renesmee.

She had her head down and through the veil I saw tears. I hope tears of happiness. I felt a wave of concern wash over my face but then she lifted her head and scanned the crowd. Her eyes were wide and then they relaxed a little. Slowly, as she came to centre isle, she lifted her head and met my gaze. Her smile was even wider and she was so beautiful it stunned me. I felt my grin widen as hers did. She moved slowly and I so longed to run to her but I fort the urge. Finally she reached me and Edward placed her hand in to mine. I turned us so we faced the minister but I couldn't keep my eyes away from her.

'Do you, Jacob Christopher Black, take here, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?' The minister asked me.

'I do.' I said.

'And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take here, Jacob Christopher Black, to be you lawfully wedded husband?'

'I...' Renesmee started but then Claire wanted her turn to speak.

'I WANT A WEE WEE, QUILL!' Claire screamed.

Quill, who was red faced, rose from his seat and walked over to Claire, Picked her up and took her to the facilities. Everyone was laughing as a red faced Quill and screaming Claire walked away. Everyone but Renesmee. Was she sad because that ruined it or was it why she was crying when she walked in? While everyone was distracted I put my finger under her chin and turned her face to look at me. I asked her with my eyes what was wrong but she just shook her head and gave a weak smile.

'Well shall we continue?' Minster Stanley asked.

'I do.' Renesmee said, sounding a little chirpier. I still wasn't convinced. Is she regretting to have married me?

'You may now kiss the bride.' He said. I turned to her and threw back the veil. Then I could really see her face. Her eyes were red and sore, and she was still crying. Her mouth was in a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I bent down and cupped her face between mine. I closed my eyes and put my lips to hers. They were cold but she kissed me back. She pulled away and everyone erupted into a massive cheer. We turned to face them and I walked her down to the bottom and outside. We got into the car and drove off to the reception. Once the church was out of site Renesmee started crying harder and I pulled her into my arms.

'Do you regret this?' I asked.

'No, I don't Jake. I'm over the moon. I have you all to myself and I wish I didn't have to find out today.' She complained.

'Tell me.' I told her.

'The volturi are coming. And there after you.' She said.

'Me?' I asked.

'Yes'

'What have I done?'

'Married me. Now you know the secret you must either become like us or die but you can't do either because your a werewolf which means the only fate for you is..'

'To die.' I finished her sentence.

'Right.'

'I must say I am a little relieved.' I said to her.

'What?' She asked.

'I thought you were crying because you didn't want to marry me after all.' I told her.

'Silly,' She replied snuggling closer to my side, 'I wanted to marry you and now I have. I love how you're my husband, now and forever and no one else's.'

I sighed and put my hand under her chin to lift it to my lips. This time she put her feelings into it and our tongues mingled together. It was the best feeling in my life.

'You and me forever.' I said.

'Yes.' She replied.

_That's the next chapter done and dusted. Keep watch for the next one. It'll be called Reception party (durh) and that will be a cliffie. Review please! _


	8. Reption Party

_The next chapter has arrived. Thank you for all your support. wipes away tear Some people gave me some suggestions for this chapter and I tried to add them in. If I haven't I am so sorry. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this but with a family like mine I'm surprised I did it this quick! (well, quick to me) ENJOY_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Oh my God. Like always Alice had to be over the top. She had lights all down the trees for the whole 3 miles. I looked over at Jacob and his mouth was touching his chest (not literally). I laughed at his expression.

'Too much?' I asked him.

'No. It's perfect.' I said, his eyes still as wide as Uncle Jasper's when he's in pain or near humans.

'Just like you, my dear husband.' I replied.

His smile stretched and he looked straight into my eyes and all I could see was happiness. When the driver finally stopped the car, Jacob opened the door for me and picked me up to cradle me in his arms. He carried me through the door. I was shocked to see, although I shouldn't have been, my vampire family was already there. Alice had set it up into the most amazing reception party ever. She was in a purple dress with a purple tuxedo Jasper attached to her arm. Mom was still stubborn about fashion but at least she made an effort. Dad might have stolen the limelight if it wasn't for my fate that was under me, his muscular grip secured around my dress and body. Rosalie was well, Rosalie. Of course she was in a mini dress that flowed to her body and her hair was platted in to a bun. I looked at Emmett. He was in a white buttoned up shirt and smart black jeans. Carlisle was in his suit and Esme was in a plain white dress with strapped high heels. Jake placed me down and Alice was the first to get into my arms. She wrapped her arms tight around me. Her cold skin stung and I bet my skin burnt hers but I just couldn't give a damn. I was married and totally in love. I couldn't be happier than I was now. She pecked me on the cheek and I was then passed around the circle. I was a little wary when I had to hug Uncle Jasper, bless him. He was ridged and he defiantly wasn't breathing and he wasn't going to spare any concentrating on making it look like he was. I loved my uncle loads but I couldn't help but be a little scared of him. Uncle pulled away and I let go much too willingly.

'You don't have to be scared of me, Nessie. I am getting better and plus you smell like dog and that kinda puts me off.' Jasper smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. When he smiled all the scars over his face and neck tightened and I couldn't help but feel really bad about it. The last arms to be locked back around my body were Jake's again. I couldn't help myself from reaching up onto my tiptoes and pressing my lips to his. I heard a few sweet sighs and a grunt of disgust from Dad. I didn't care about dad though at this moment in time. I was with Jacob. _My_ Jacob. I tried to push away because the door bell rang. Signalling that the first guests have arrived. Jake wasn't giving up that easily. He pulled me tighter. I heard someone open the door but Jake was still attached to me. There was a throat clearing and then Jake pulled away abruptly. Standing next to him was Seth with all the other werewolves behind and I could smell Charlie, Renee and Billy behind with Sue Clearwater and Leah and Emily. I'm glad she came. Jakes sister's were here, too.

'Oy, Jake. We want a turn too you know.' Seth grinned and winked at me. I heard a growl escape Jakes clenched teeth but it was a playful sound. Jake stepped back but kept on arm tightly wrapped around my waist as he stood next to me.

'May I introduce to you your sister-in-law and my beautiful wife, Nessie Black.' Jake said smiling widely. I blushed. Jake went to say hi to our human family while I hugged all the werewolves, Including Leah and the imprinted girls. Seth was the last to hug me and his lasted longest. Suddenly, Jake pulled Seth off me and gave a hard stern stare at him. Strange. That wasn't like Jacob at all. I shrugged it off because I turned round to hug the others. I held my breath when I hugged Billy. He's blood smelt stronger to me than the others. Maybe because I could smell the same blood in him as in Jake.

Emmett started to play the music with the help of Jasper. Esme and Rosalie were busy doing the food and Carlisle was busy talking to Charlie, Renee and Billy. Mom and Dad were twirling around to the music. I was happy with just this lot. I didn't want a lot of people at the reception party. I do hope my friends turn up. I want to see Tom, Kasey, Nieve and Miles. There my best mates. And before I loved Jake and learnt the stages of imprinting Miles was my boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't turn up. At first, Jake was my minder and then my bestest friend. He helped me to pull through when I and Miles split up. One thing leads to another and now we were happily married. I turned to see some of the werewolves dancing with their imprinted girls and then Alice declared the first dance. Everyone moved to stand at the edges and Jake towed me forward to the middle. He placed one hand on my waist and with the other took one of my hands. I placed my spare hand on his shoulder and we set off, spinning around and round in circles. It felt fantastic. Then we took it turns to hold the knife over the much too grand cake. After a while a few started to descend. Soon it was only Seth, Billy, Charlie, Renee, Leah, Sue and the vampires left. The door bell rang and in came Tom with Kasey's hand placed in his followed by Kerry. Finally, a sulking and up-set looking Miles trudged in behind.

'Sorry were late.' Kasey said. She pulled her hand from Tom's and ran to hug me. I hugged her back, 'You're always so warm! How can Jake stand that?' She asked.

'Simple. Love.' I commented.

'Obviously.' She smiled. Kerry was the next to hug me. Tom trailed behind and Miles stood furthest away staring at everything in the room apart from my gaze.

'Miles? I'm so glad you came.' This was awkward. Everyone was looking at his reaction. I gave them all a look and they turned away to give us some privacy but with their sensitive hearing what was the point.

'Sure.' He replied, 'Congrat's by the way.'

'Thanks. Um... are we okay Miles?' I asked.

He knew what I meant, 'Yeah. It's just I'm still in love with you. I'll get over it.'

A lump rose in my throat. I tried to say something but it got stuck in my throat and I choked on it.

'Oh, Miles.' I sighed, tears rolling down my cheek. I stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He also sighed and wrapped his arms tightly round me to. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

'Eww, hair spray.' He chuckled. I laughed too. It was so easy with Miles careless.

'May I have this dance?' He whispered in my ear.

'Certainly.' I replied. He pulled back and started to waltz me around the room. Jake joined later and waltzed Leah, then Sue, then Esme and finally Bella around the room. Tom danced with Kasey, Seth with Kerry, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Billy tired with Sue, Carlisle and Esme and Charlie with Renee. Edward kindly danced with Leah while mom watched.

After a while Charlie, Renee, Billy, Leah, Sue and my friends left. Miles gave me one more peck on the cheek before he went. Only my family and Seth was left.

Suddenly there was 3 big bangs on the door. We all stared and Alice gasped.

'How could I not see?' She exclaimed.

'What is it, Alice, honey?' Jasper asked, a worried look all over his face, hands on either side of her face. Edward also gasped.

'Oh no. Why couldn't I read their minds?' Edward said.

Carlisle opened the door.

'Hello. I hope I'm not disturbing you. Congratulations by the way, Mrs. Black.' Nearly everyone knew that voice, including me.

Aro Volturi.

_Cliffy! Yay! Hope you enjoyed this. Pretty please review it!_


	9. Forbiden Marriage

_I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I forgot my account login and then my computer crashed and it took forever to fix it! Also, I'm still ill! After all this time. So I am sorry I haven't written in ages. I'll try and get this one finished, but with my exams and everything it is hard. So here we go. R&R, please enjoy._

_Renesmee's POV_

'Aro?' I asked slightly scared, 'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to congratulate the bride and groom.' He replied sweetly.

'Don't lie to my daughter, Aro.' Edward exclaimed in his angriest tone.

'Ah, Edward, I forgot you were here.'

'Tell us the truth.' Jacob demanded, stepping protectively in front of Nessie.

'Well you see Werewolves and vampires are sworn enemy's so, having one of you married to one of us is very dangerous. And you must understand that we have to stop that from happening so…'

'You can't!' Alice screamed from behind Jasper! I also saw my dad freeze to the spot, mom trying to move him and tell us what's was going to happen.

'What are you going to do?' Esme stepped forward, putting her hands on my shoulders.

'They have to destroy Renesmee and Jake.' Carlisle said shallowly.

'They can't!' Jasper argued.

'Not, my baby' Mom cried rushing over to hug me.

'You'll have to get through me first!' Emmett shouted.

'And me.' Dad joined him.

'Emmett,' Untie Rosalie's voice was concerned holding onto Uncle Emmett's arm.

No one wanted us to die, and I loved my family for trying to protect me and Jake (mainly me though).

'Move out the way.' Demetri ordered.

'No.' Granddad, Gran, Dad, Mom, Untie Alice and Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Emmett all said together.

'Jane?' Aro said turning to face her.

Jane smiled her evil smile, 'Pain.'

My family, everyone but Jacob and me, fell to the floor in pain, withering in agony.

'Stop it, please stop!' I screeched.

She didn't. Jane continued to torture my family.

'Kill me then!' I screamed above all the noise. Jane stopped. Everyone turned to stare at me.

'What?' Aro and Jacob said together. Jacob grabbed hold of my hand, but shook it off and took a step towards Aro.

'Kill me but leave them alone, including Jacob. Only one of us has to die to stop our marriage, so kill me, but don't harm my family.' I said bravely looking deep into Aro's eyes.

'Renesmee, don't do this.' Jacob said stepping around me so he could face me. He placed his hands on either side of my face.

'I have to. I won't let anything or anyone kill you, my true love, or my family.' I whispered. I lifted my hands to place them over his. I rested my head in his palm. Silent tears rolled down my face. I looked up to see tears in his eyes too.

'Don't cry, Jake. It'll be okay.' I told him.

'No it won't. You can't Nessie. Not for me.' He said through his trembling lips. He tilted his head down so his lips touched mine. They were soft and scared and tender. I pulled back to look into his eyes.

I took a step back and pulled Jake's hands away from my face and pushed him a side.

'Okay, Aro. I'm ready. Kill me.'

_Okay I know it's been a long time but I've hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. I will post soon I promise, writing next chapter now._

_R&R xx_


	10. Saved?

_This is the next chapter. Okay so, Renesmee has laid down her life and is ready to be killed so she can save her Husband and her family but is there another way out?_

X

_Jacob's POV_

'Okay, Aro. I'm ready. Kill me.' My sweet, strong, wife, Renesmee said boldly.

I couldn't hold back my tears. _There's got to be another way!_

'That's right.' Edward whispered.

We all looked to stare at him confused.

'What?' Bella asked him.

'Jacob, your right,' Edward continued, 'there's got to be another way.'

'A fight?' Emmett asked, slightly excited. _Trust him._

'No, a sensible way to stop this from happening.' Edward continued.

'Alice, can you see another way?' Carlisle asked her.

'Um…I don't know. Hang on.' Alice replied and she zoned out, to her special scene.

Jasper stood by her side hugging her. Esme was clinging onto Carlisle and Edward was hugging Bella, who was crying her eyes out. I turned to see my wife, stood very rigid and still on the spot, taking deep breaths. I was about to walk up to her and hug her when…

'YES!' Alice and Edward said joyfully together.

'There's a way? Rosalie asked her.

'Yes.' Alice said.

'Please share it with me.' Aro said holding out a hand. Alice placed her hand in his and he saw what Alice saw and Edward saw. I walked up behind Renesmee and wrapped my arms around Nessie's waist. She leaned back against me. I felt her deep breaths. Bella and Esme came and joined us hugging Renesmee in hope too.

'I see.' Aro finally said, 'That is a new perspective. And you're sure that you're the only ones?'

'Positive. Just our family.' Alice replied.

'You can't tell anyone.' Aro said sternly.

'That's a choice were willing to take.' Alice replied.

'Then we must leave. Good bye old friends.' And they were gone, out the front door in a flash.

'What is it are we saved?' I asked.

'Just'. Alice and Edward responded.


	11. Happily Ever After

_The next chapter, is about what Alice and Edward saw, it's also the last chapter. Enjoy R&R xx_

_Rensemee's POV_

'**Just.' Alice and Edward responded.**

'**Tell us.' Bella asked.**

**We all sat down around the living room. I sat in the middle of the sofa, with Jake on my right, mom on my left and Gran at my feet. Dad was on the other side of mom, and Jasper was sat next to Alice, one arm round her shoulders the other on her closest knee. Carlisle was sat with Rosalie and Emmett. We all turned to face Alice.**

'**We can, as a family move to an remote place, most likely Isle Esme, but we can't tell anyone that were going there.' Alice said.**

'**Not even Granddad Charlie and Grandma Renee?' I asked. **

'**No, sweetie.' Dad said softly.**

'**Not even Billy?' Jake asked.**

'**No.'**

'**Okay. It's just a case of everyone being happy to do so.' Carlisle said.**

'**Let's vote.' Mom suggested, 'Rosalie?'**

'**For Renesmee, yes.' Untie Rosalie said, I wriggled free and went to hug her. I know how much she hates Jacob, but to make me happy, she would do anything. She kissed my cheek.**

'**Emmett?'**

'**Yes.' He was sure of it. I reached my hand out to him because he was sat next to Untie Rosalie. He took hold of it and kissed it.**

'**Carlisle?'**

'**Defiantly.' He replied. I let go of Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, and went to go hug Granddad Carlisle. He wasn't use to being hugged by me, so he was a little shocked but he hugged me back and kissed my cheek.**

'**Jasper?'**

'**Yes.' Uncle Jasper said. He smiled and the scars on his face tightened. I walked over to him but I didn't hug him because I still had blood pumping around my body and he was still very new. So I bent down and kissed his forehead. He stroked my cheek then I stood up.**

'**Alice?'**

'**Isn't it obvious?' She said through tears.**

**I laughed and seeing her cry made me cry too. I hugged her close to me and she was the same height as me so she rested her head on my shoulder. **

'**I love you Aunt Alice.' I whispered in her ear.**

'**I love you, too, Renesmee.' She whispered back. She kissed my cheek.**

'**Esme?'**

'**Yes.' She said simply and sweetly. I let go of Alice and Hugged Gran, too. She was also crying.**

'**Edward?'**

'**Anything for my daughter.' **

'**Oh, dad.' I cried. I ran at him and buried myself in his arms. He kissed the top of my head.**

'**That's settled then. Tonight we leave for Isle Esme.' Carlisle said. One by one everyone left the living room to pack, leaving me and Jake alone. **

**I hugged him from behind.**

'**Jake, my love, are you okay with this?' I asked.**

'**I have to be. It's the only way we can be together.' Jake replied to me.**

'**I know how you feel. It's not my first choice either.'**

'**No. Your first choice was to kill yourself.' He chuckled lightly. He didn't say it an accusing way. He said it sarcastically, so I laughed, too.**

**I spun him round so he faced me. **

'**Jake, I love you so much. I'm sorry that we have to leave so we can be together but, please let it be okay. Show me how much you love me too, because you saying that you have to be okay with doesn't seem right. If you said yes I'm fine with it because that way we can be together, then I would know that doing this isn't a mistake.'**

**He lifted my chin so he could look down into my eyes. He placed his lips to mine and our lips merged together perfectly.**

**He pulled back ever so slightly just enough to stare into my eyes.**

'**Rensmee, I am glad and overwhelmed by this outcome that we don't have to die, because we can live together, forever.'**

**I smiled at him and before I could tell him how much I loved him, his lips were back on mine, mesmerizing me. My mind whirled with pictures of Jacob's face, lips, bare chest, everything about Jacob. And then pictures of our futures together. **

**So I knew now, in Jakes arms that we'll always be together and we will always be happy. With my loving family with me and my most spectacular Husband, I knew this was where I belonged.**

_**I love you, Jacob, my husband. **_**I thought to myself, **_**I'll love you now until forever.**_

_THE END_

_I know it took forever to finish but I really hope you've enjoyed this story. Please R&R_

_Love You All_

_~ Jasper and me 4 eva ~_


End file.
